With respect to the operation of aircraft, for example airplanes, visual signals are provided in form of red and green lights provided at the tips of the wings, for example, for the identification of the orientation of the aircraft when the complete silhouette, i.e. the outer shape of the aircraft, cannot be clearly seen, such as in night time hours. The red and green lights are also referred to as position lights. Further, light points in form of beacons on the lower and upper side of the fuselage are used for marking an aircraft to be at least somehow visible during night time operation. Further, strobes, or stroboscope or strobe lights on the outer edges or tips of the wings are used for better visibility during misty or foggy weather conditions. For similar purpose, flashing white lights are used at the tail portion. For communicating and identifying detailed information about the aircraft, further communication means are used, such as radar, radio connection, and wireless telecommunication means and the like, for example between the cockpit and the tower of an airport. However, to retrieve this information, additional equipment is needed, such as receivers, walkie-talkies or mobile phones. Further, to provide information such as the operating airline, names and logos, or other forms of graphical elements are provided on the aircraft.